callofgodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Goals
Info Goals are simple achivements in game, such as "reach this level" or "beat this dungeon." You can get coupons and silver for every 10 levels you reach. Progress This screen a Recent Milestones section which shows the 3 most recent goals you've accomplished. Clicking on a goal will bring you to that goal's category. There is also a section that shows each category's total and how many points you've reached out of those totals. Total Progress Overview: Progress - X/3550 Milestones - X/260 ~ Dungeons - X/450 Quest - X/300 ~ Hero - X/770 PVP - X/390 ~ Castle - X/450 Equipment - X/290 ~ Other - X/500 Share - X/140 Milestones Rewards: @ 20/260, x5 @ 60/260, @ 100/260 Level 140: Reach Level 140 = 200,000 Silver and 200 Coupons - 10 Goal Points Level 130: Reach Level 130 = 100,000 Silver and 170 Coupons - 10 Goal Points Level 120: Reach Level 120 = 50,000 Silver and 150 Coupons - 10 Goal Points Level 110: Reach Level 110 = 30,000 Silver and 100 Coupons - 10 Goal Points Level 100: Reach Level 100 = 20,000 silver and 50 Coupons - 10 Goal Points Level 90: Reach Level 90 = 15,000 silver and 50 Coupons - 10 Goal Points Level 80: Reach Level 80 = 12,000 silver and 50 Coupons - 10 Goal Points Level 70: Reach Level 70 = 10,000 silver and 50 Coupons - 10 Goal Points Level 60: Reach Level 60 = 8,000 silver and 50 Coupons - 10 Goal Points Level 50: Reach Level 50 = 5,000 silver and 50 Coupons - 10 Goal Points Level 40: Reach Level 40 = 4,000 silver and 40 Coupons - 10 Goal Points Level 30: Reach Level 30 = 3,000 silver and 30 Coupons - 10 Goal Points Level 20: Reach Level 20 = 2,000 silver and 20 Coupons - 10 Goal Points Level 10: Reach Level 10 = 1,000 silver and 10 Coupons - 10 Goal Points Complete First Layer: Pride in Purgatory Abyss: 10,000 Silver, 50 Coupons, and x5 - 20 Goal Points Complete Second Layer: Envy in Purgatory Abyss: 20,000 Silver, 50 Coupons, and x10 - 20 Goal Points Wrath: Complete Third Layer: Wrath in Purgatory Abyss = 30,000 Silver, 100 Coupons, and x15 - 20 Goal Points Sloth: Complete Fourth Layer: Sloth in Purgatory Abyss = 100 Coupons, x5, x20 - 20 Goal Points Greed: Complete Fifth Layer: Greed in Purgatory Abyss = 100 Coupons, x5, x25 - 20 Goal Points Gluttony: Complete Sixth Layer: Gluttony in Purgatory Abyss = 100 Coupons, x5, x25 - 20 Goal Points Dungeons - (Work in Progress) Rewards: @ 60/450, 10,000 silver @ 150/450, x 5 @ ?/450, @ ?/450 Dungeon clearance once: Dungeon clearance for 1 time in total. - 10 Goal Points Cimmerian Dungeon lvl 10. *Dungeon Explorer: Explore every square of Cimmerian Dungeon in any difficulty level. - 10 Goal Points *Dungeon Warrior: Complete Cimmerian Dungeon in all difficulty levels. = and x3 - 20 Goal Points City of 1000 Caves lvl 20. *Pathfinder: Explore every square of City of 1000 Caves in any difficulty level. - 10 points. Ancient Warrior: Complete City of 1000 Caves in all difficulty levels. 2 and x5 - 20 Goal Points Boltrift Valley lvl 30. *Valley Explorer: Explore every square of Boltrift Valley in any difficulty level. 10 points. *Master of Thunder: Complete Boltrift Valley in all difficulty levels. 20 points, 1 Copper Card II and 1 Silver Key. Spellbreakers' Roost lvl 40. *Roost Rustler: Explore every square of Spellbreaker's Roost in any difficulty level. 10 points. *Spell Breaker: Complete Spellbreaker's Roost in all difficulty levels. 20 points, 2 Copper Card II and 3 Silver Key. Dragoncliff lvl 50. *Ancient Remains: Explore every square of Dragoncliff in any difficulty level. 10 points. *Dragon's Roar: Complete Dragoncliff in all difficulty levels. 20 points, 2 Copper Card II and 5 Silver Key. The Burning Path lvl 60. *Infernal Affairs: Explore every square of Burning Path in any difficulty level. 10 points. *Fire Fiend: Complete Burning Path in all difficulty levels. 20 points, 1 Copper Card III, 1 Golden Key and 1 Dungeon Key. Zaharal lvl 70. *Forbidden Grounds: Explore every square of Zahal in any difficulty level. 10 points. *Knight Errant: Complete Zahal in all difficulty levels. 20 points, 2 Copper Card III, 3 Golden Key and 2 Dungeon Key Desert Labyrinth lvl 80. *Maze Maestro: Explore every square of Desert Labyrinth in any Difficulty level. 10 points. *Desert Raider: Complete Desert Labyrinth in all difficulty levels. 20 Shrine of the Elements lvl 90. *Elementalist: Explore every square of Shrine of Elements in any difficulty level. 10 *Back to Basics: Complete Shrine of the Elements in all difficulty levels. 20 Pandemonia lvl 100. *Demon Breath: Explore every square of Pandaemonia in any difficulty level. 10 *Final Stand: Complete Pandaemonia in all difficulty levels. 20 Sulfur Cloister lvl 110.